Let Me Tell You A Story
by xWorldOfChancesx
Summary: He took a deep breath and said, "If you'll let me, I'd like to tell you a story. A story of how I, Damon Salvatore fell in love with Bonnie Bennett, and about how I ultimately killed her." Bamon *Multichapter*
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Bamon. Multi chapter. May change rating to M for future scenes. Please review.**_

_Prologue_

Damon Salvatore walked slowly to the podium, his feet feeling like they a tone of bricks. To him, it seemed like it would take several hours to walk on to the small stage, even though in reality, it was only ten steps away.

He shouldn't be here.

He knew that. But something inside of him had forced himself to make an appearance today. As he reached the front of the congregation, he slowly turned round to face the small group of people in front of him, but kept his head down staring at the words written on the worn out paper.

He was aware that everyone was watching him, waiting for him to speak, to acknowledge what he had done; but he took no notice. He couldn't see or hear anything around him, as he felt too wrapped up in his guilt and grief. This would be a lot easier if he were drunk he thought, but he remembered a promise he had made not to long ago and mentally sighed.

No, Damon Salvatore would not drink his problems away. _Not anymore_.

He sighed and crumpled up the piece of the paper. The words he had written didn't seem to express anything he felt towards the eighteen year old girl with chocolate skin and a smile that made him tingle; the girl whom laid in that open coffin beside him.

He raised his head and gazed at the people in front of him for the first time. His eyes landed on a skinny brunette with tears running down her face.

_Elena_.

He hadn't seen her since the incident. Half heartily, he waited for the feelings of longing and love to return as they made eye contact. But the feelings and emotions never surfaced. She wasn't the one he needed anymore.

Damon's eyes moved over to the person sitting next to her, holding her hand while she cried. Stefan's brooding face held many emotions; grief for his friend, confusion about his brothers' sudden appearance at this event, but most importantly _love_ for pretty girl next to him. Damon almost smiled at the sight of the two lovers. They were still going strong after everything. Apart of him was jealous that Stefan had got his happy ending yet again, while here he stood slowly breaking down.

Again Damon mentally sighed, there was no need to dwell on the past. He knew that if anyone deserved happiness it was those two.

"A year ago, I know all of you would think I wouldn't have any empathy towards the young woman we're mourning today. After all, I was a selfish, self-centered dick. And if this were still last year, you would be right. I probably would have sat up the back with a bottle of Whiskey and resisted the urge to say something sarcastic. Today, however, if you think I don't care then you would be wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Nowadays, I like to think that I'm a different person. Today, I see myself as a person who has learned to forgive and who has been forgiven for everything they've done in the past. I'm a person who has learnt to love and it's all because of _her_."

The blue-eyed vampire paused, during which he looked over at the open coffin again. Tears fell from his blue eyes, as he gazed at the woman's prone body, still looking as beautiful as she did when she was alive.

He wished her life didn't end the way it did. Every day he regretted what had happened.

"No words can describe the changes she has brought into my life," Damon continued, his voice breaking slightly as his tears continued to fall. "I never expected her to be the one to see the beauty in me when everyone saw a killer. I never expected that she would be the one that I would fall in love with and I never expected her to feel the same way. Though I doubt she did either."

He hesitated, during which he wiped his eyes again, knowing that he would soon break down.

A wave of memories flashed before his eyes, reminding him of the times they had spent together. The moments Damon shared with her, which they would never experience again. He would only remember them in his head.

He looked up at the audience again, his vision slightly blurry from the tears he shed. They were watching him intently, waiting for him to continue his speech.

Each person had mixed feeling about Damon's speech and appearance today. Some were angry, others were confused; but the were all intrigued. All of them were wondering what had happened between the two over the past year.

Sure, they had all seen the change in their relationship and Damon's character, but no-one knew what had _really_ happened between them; and there stood Damon, the only one who could tell them the whole story.

They wanted answers.

He cleared his throat with difficulty and spoke again.

"The story about the two of us goes way back, but it really started last year, after Jenna and Johns death. After the Sacrifice. It started when a curse was placed on me - the curse that would change the course of my - _of our -_ lives forever."

He took a deep breath and said, "If you'll let me, I'd like to tell you a story. A story of how I, Damon Salvatore fell in love with Bonnie Bennett, and how I ultimately killed her."

**A/N: So this is the beginning chapter of my first multichapter fic. It was meant to be a one-shot but then I started getting a few ideas and this just wrote itself. Please review, so I know that people are interested. If not, I might just scrap it. It is quite short but trust me the chapters itself will be longer. And yes as you can tell Damon will be narrating the story and it will start from after the sacrifice. Okay, please let me know what you guys think. Thanks :) xx**


	2. Close To Death

_**A/N: Bamon. Multi Chapter. Please review. Reviews are my motivation.**_

_**Italics are Damon speaking at the funeral.**_

_**Just to clear up the time line of this story, it starts from 2x21 and everything from then on is AU. Sorry for all the mistakes, it's late here and I've been busy, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Enjoy.**_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>"<em>One year ago was when it all started. The sacrifice was over and most of us had survived, but the battle had left us all with scars. Mine, being the most life threating. I suppose now, that I should have seen it coming. I had killed so many people and done so much shit for decades and I guess that all my bad Karma had finally caught up with me. <em>

_But as I laid on my deathbed I honestly only had one regret. And that was, that I'd die without Elena forgiving me. At the time that was all I ever wanted. Or so I thought."_

* * *

><p>He was dying.<p>

Damon Salvatore, the big bad murderous vampire was going to die a painful and horrible death. _All thanks to a werewolf bite_. If he could move without feeling like a thousands stake were penetrating his heart, he would be rolling on the floor laughing. That statement was ridiculous. He had survived numerous Vampire Hunters, _he had endured Katherine_; and here he was lying in his century old bed, going to meet his demise by a stupid bite from an adolescent werewolf. Oh how he loved the irony.

Damon knew he didn't have much time. The pain he felt was unbearable and he had found himself losing consciousness every so often; being forced to relive memories that he had long since forgotten. His mind flashed to Rose, and all the pain that she had gone through before he had drove a stake through her heart. The blue-eyed vampire silently wished that someone were around to do the same for him.

"Damon?" came a quiet voice.

He turned his head slowly to the pretty brunette who stood a few feet away from his bed. The pain and sorrow on her face was enough to make his dead heart break. After all that she had gone through, she didn't need anymore pain; she didn't deserve it.

"Elena, get out of here. I could hurt you." He muttered trying to ignore the blinding pain that he was feeling. If he could, he would have kicked himself for sounding so weak. Damon. Salvatore. Was. Not. Weak.

Elena Gilbert thought she was prepared to handle anything when she walked into the room; but seeing Damon like this had shook her to her core.

"No you wont Damon." She replied, and moved forward to kneel beside him.

Damon went to retort, but a tremendous stabbing pain over took his body, which was followed by an intense groan. Half of him was glad that she stayed, but the other half was annoyed. That girl was always throwing herself into dangerous situations. One day soon, it was going to get her killed.

"Shhh, its okay."

"It's not okay Elena," he managed to pant out. As he sluggishly looked up and gazed upon her face he was hit with a million thoughts and memories. His chest tightened as he pictured them dancing in an old ballroom, as they snuck out into the forest after dark, as they shared secret kisses under an old wooden staircase. They looked happy and in love. Just how it should have been. All those flashes almost made him smile, but then it hit him. The girl wasn't her, it wasn't Elena. It was _Katherine_.

"All those years I blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love _her_. It was my own choice. I made the wrong choice. Tell Stefan that I'm sorry, okay?" he asked. Damon knew that if nothing else, he could count on Elena to tell Stefan of his apology. After all, it was one hundred and fifty years too late.

"I will," she agreed.

"I want him to be happy. I _need_ him to be happy."

The brunette stayed silent at that statement. She didn't know what to say. After all her loss, after everything she had gone through, here she was about to lose another _friend_. Contrary to what others believe Elena wasn't stupid; she knew Damon had feelings for her. It wasn't hard to pick up. His longing stares, lingering touches and the fact that he would jump in front of a wooden bullet for her, were pretty much give always. But what she _didn't know_ was how to express _her feelings_. She eyed the sweat covered vampire and sighed. This could be the last time she ever spoke to him, she might as well try.

"D-damon? I need you to know that I –" She started but stopped suddenly when Damon lazily covered her mouth with one of his fingers.

"I know."

"You know?" She looked down at him in confusion.

"Yeah, it's always going to be Stefan. I'm not incompetent. You don't have to tell me twice." He replied in all honestly. He'd always known on some level he'd never be her number one. It would always be Stefan and Elena.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she pushed her way onto the bed to lie on the bed next to him.

"No your not, but thanks for saying it," he sighed and closed his eyes. Damon smiled a content smile before he drifted off to sleep, with his _friend_ Elena Gilbert beside him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Some of you might question why I'm talking about that day, that moment. Well it was in that very moment that I started to second guess my feelings for Elena."<em>

* * *

><p>The rain streaming down onto his window was what woke him. His blue eyes snapped open as he took in his surroundings. From what he could see, Elena had left. He was alone. Something inside of him was telling him that this was it. The pain had tripled and he was having a hard time seeing straight. His whole body was on fire. <em>He knew<em>. He was going to die.

"You're awake," came a startling voice.

The vampire nearly jumped out of his skin as his eyes landed on the slender witch whom had just appeared in his doorway.

"Come to say a final goodbye Judgy? " he croaked out. He tried to smirk, but his face felt like it was slowly melting away, so he decided against it. His eyes drank in her appearance as she stood as still as a statue.

Bonnie Bennett had a whirlwind of thoughts going through her head. When Elena had called and told her that Damon had been bitten, Bonnie didn't know what to think. A part of her had told her that it wasn't real; but standing here, looking at him had brought her back to reality. He really was dying. Bonnie honestly had no idea why this affected her; she supposed that with all the evil that had happened recently she had to do something good to balance it out; even if that good deed was saving Damon Salvatore. Looking at his near lifeless body she was speechless. In all the time she's known him she had never seen him look so weak, so helpless; _so human_.

"You're dying," She stated simply, with no emotion.

"And here I'd thought you'd be celebrating. Where are the balloons? The music? _The cake?_" he mused. Bonnie's stone cold face turned into a tiny smirk. Trust Damon to be sarcastic, even on his deathbed.

"Believe it or not Damon, I'm here to help," she replied taking a few slow steps forward until she reached the end of his bed. She'd spent the past two hours trying to find something that would save him, and finally she found it, a solution. _Or so she hoped._

"How?" came a quiet, breathless voice. He had wanted to reply with something witty, and funny but his body just wouldn't allow it.

"With a similar spell that I used on Elena before the sacrifice. Instead of taking the life force of one of your relatives, you're going to be taking some energy and power from me. From one supernatural to another. That energy and power boost should heal your bite and given that I have the power of a hundred dead witches, I figured I could spare some of it." She said trying to sound as confident as she could. One wrong move and he would know that she was lying through her teeth. If one thing was for sure, Damon could read Bonnie Bennett like the back of his hand; as much as it pained her to admit it. That was part of the reason why he irked her so much.

"And you're sure this will work?" he questioned, looking unconvinced.

"Yes." She lied, trying to hide the fact that this spell was just as dangerous to him as it was to her.

He nodded to his best ability, silently asking her to proceed. Damon wasn't sure if it would work and Bonnie's straight answers were giving him doubts. But at this point in time, he was running out of options. Bonnie kneeled on the foot of his bed and pulled out her grimoire, a bowl and a kitchen knife. Damon stared at the knife and gave her a look of apprehension.

"Oh come on. Don't be a baby. I just need a few drops of blood." she replied and grabbed a hold of his arm. He shook his head and tried to protest, but Bonnie had already brought the knife up, and in one smooth movement, she cut a clean line across his wrist. Bonnie let the blood drip off of the knife and into the bowl. She finished and faced the frowning Vampire.

"Done" she smiled, and he in turn, growled at her amusement. Bonnie just shook her head and went back to consulting her grimoire. A few minutes passed, when suddenly, she brought the knife up to her own arm and cut her wrist, letting a few drops fall into the bowl with Damon's blood and started chanting.

At first, Damon felt nothing. His body was burning up and he was still in a world of pain. His hope to live another day started to vanish more and more with each fleeting moment. It wasn't until Bonnie let out an earth-shattering scream that he felt his pain ease. The fire that he had felt earlier had ceased, and in that moment he had never felt more grateful to the teenage witch in front of him. When he had enough energy to open his eyes he jumped up out of bed and ran over to catch a falling Bonnie, just before she hit the ground.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you alright?" he quietly asked the unconscious body he held in his hands. He looked down at the heavy stream of blood that poured of her nose. _Something was not right_. He laid he gently down on the bed, and subconsciously caressed her face. After a few moments of examination he realized that she wasn't breathing.

"Shit," he muttered as he glanced around the room in panic. This was not good. Without thinking he bit his wrist and placed it near her mouth but was immediately pushed away by a petite hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she bellowed.

Damon automatically stepped back and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bonnie shot up and glared at him, her eyes full of fire. Had he tried giving her blood? What if she had died? Her blood began to boil as she began to thing of what _could _have been.

"Saving your life, Judgy. I thought that was pretty obvious," he countered. Due to Bonnie's anger, her heartbeat tripled and he couldn't help but smirk. That sound was like music to his ears.

"Well don't look so smug. I didn't need your help. I'm fine, and besides my spell worked, you're free to live another day… or whatever it is you do." She answered.

It took both of them a moment to realize what she had said, and when her words hit them, their argument was suddenly forgotten. The spell had worked. He was alive. Instantly Damon lifted up his sleeve to assess his bite; or lack there of. Bonnie did a double take. She had done it. _Something had gone right in the world_. Her magic hadn't failed her, and she hadn't failed anyone. Right there in that moment Bonnie Bennett had never been so happy to see Damon alive and kicking; or so to speak.

Feeling no longer needed and finally content with something in her life, Bonnie spun around and walked towards the door.

"Hey Judgy? Thank you." Damon replied. Bonnie turned back toward him with a slight nod. Damon saw the faint hint of a smile grace her lips, as he tried to hide one of his own. It was like their own private joke. It was their _thing._

"I would say that it's been a pleasure, but we'd both know that I was lying. See you around, Salvatore" She replied, as she strode confidently out of the room, leaving Damon stunned and strangely amused.

* * *

><p>"<em>That was the first time that Bonnie Bennett saved my life without truly knowing the full consequences of her actions; and it certainly wasn't the last".<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I wasn't really happy with this, but I thought I'd post it because it's been a whole week and I like fast updates Next chapter is when it starts to get good!  
>That first scene with DamonElena was just me trying to establish that Damon is over/getting over Elena. I also want his and Bonnies' relationship to develop; and not just happen. And hopefully I will pull it off. Anyway what do you guys think? Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites (Yes that's how we Australians spell it). You guys are awesome! Keep it up! I honestly didn't think I was going to get such a good response. **_

_**And to all those people asking if Bonnie is going to turn into a vampire the answer is no…. At the current time. I have two possible endings, so you guys will have to wait and see. **_

_**Can I just say how good that 3x12 was? I would have liked a few more Bonnie and Bamon scenes, but I'll take what I can get. Also; ELIJAHS BACK! THANK GOD! I love him. I'm actually thinking of writing a Bonnie/Elijah one-shot. Tell me if you guys are interested. xx**_


End file.
